<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天狗 by RoughSoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627048">天狗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoup/pseuds/RoughSoup'>RoughSoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heavy BDSM, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoup/pseuds/RoughSoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>赵磊/焉栩嘉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 母狗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“把衣服脱了，全部。”</p><p>洛大依山而建，傍晚的山林里空荡荡，有鸟掠过，正激昂地欢叫。树丛里不知是风在作乱，还是焉栩嘉的心理作用，他听到窸窣作响的杂音——可他没有拒绝的权利，更没有怀疑的退路。他颤抖着去解自己衬衫的扣子，从领口到小腹，再缓缓松开皮带上的金属搭扣，拉下裆部的拉锁。</p><p>焉栩嘉的动作很慢，慢到像初学脱衣的孩童。他刚哆哆嗦嗦地把衬衫脱下，卷好搁在台阶路旁的石头上，手拽着背心，正要脱掉时，手机屏幕又亮了起来。</p><p>简单的两个字：“太慢。”</p><p>焉栩嘉吓得腿一软，几乎就要磕倒在地上，他不敢再磨蹭，三两下把鞋子和裤子脱掉，一股脑堆在石头上。双臂交叉将背心从下端撩过头顶，再顺势把内裤扒下来。两件崭白的贴身衣服也被他丢在一旁，他抿抿唇，不知道要不要脱袜子。</p><p>手机那头的人像是看到了他的犹豫，“袜子留着。”</p><p>焉栩嘉松了口气如蒙大赦，他两腿夹紧，也不知是怕冷还是怕羞，裆部一团肉有发硬的趋势，顶端渗了点液体出来，蹭到大腿根部，很快又被风吹干。他给对方发语音过去，“主人，母狗脱好了。”</p><p>那人回得很快，“很好。现在对着你面前的树，尿出来。”</p><p>焉栩嘉咬着嘴唇，慌张四顾。就算再人烟稀少，毕竟是高校里的公共区域，单纯露出的话，他尚且可以耳听八方，有任何动静能抱着衣服躲进灌木丛，但若排泄中听到声响……</p><p>“尿不出来？”</p><p>焉栩嘉再次有了被人盯着的错觉，尽管他知道手机那头的男人跟他不一个城市，他也从未透露过自己的具体坐标。他低声道：“主人，能不能换一个……”</p><p>男人没有回复。</p><p>一分钟，三分钟，十分钟。</p><p>日落也不过是一瞬间的事。不久前还能看清周遭事物的焉栩嘉，只不过攥着手机、裸露地站在原地发了一会呆，再回神，天色已然黑透。</p><p>暗光里，石头上的白色衣物亮得不像话，好似在嘲讽他当了婊子还要立牌坊。也是，都脱成这样了，尿一泡怎么了？</p><p>焉栩嘉吞了口口水，绕到那株白蜡树后面，他穿着袜子的脚踩在泥地里，潮湿阴冷的触感从脚底板钻上来，大腿后侧一酸，竟毫无心理障碍地趴跪下去。</p><p>两手着地，膝与肩宽，他向手机里的“主人”发送语音请求。</p><p>男人几秒后接听，一言不发。</p><p>焉栩嘉将左腿缓缓抬起，摆出公狗撒尿的姿势，声带抖着，“主人……我……我现在要尿了……”</p><p>男人仍是不语，焉栩嘉深呼吸，强迫自己专注在排泄上。他单腿支撑得太久，身体开始下意识摇晃，却怎么也尿不出来。</p><p>焉栩嘉心里着急起来，语气里忍不住带了哭腔，很是委屈地寻求依赖，“主人……主人……”</p><p>男人总算出声。他从鼻腔里带出一声笑，然后轻轻地、平稳地吹起了尿哨。</p><p>焉栩嘉臊红着脸，重喘了几下，茶黄色的液体终于流出，细细地浇在白蜡树根上。</p><p>男人笑道，“你是什么？”</p><p>“我是……母狗……”焉栩嘉断续地答。</p><p>“哦？还记得自己是母狗？看看你的姿势，母狗这样尿吗！”</p><p>焉栩嘉猛抬头，尿意硬是憋回大半，小腹又酸又痛地揪起来，“主……主人……您看得到我……”</p><p>男人还是笑，“你怀疑我？我不需要看，就知道你这只没家教的狗，又忘了自己的身份。”</p><p>焉栩嘉上下牙嗑在一起，整个身体都在痉挛，他巍巍把左腿放下，瞪大眼死盯着面前巴掌大的亮光。</p><p>“怎么办呢，要不回头你来见我，把这根狗东西割了吧？免得你下次又忘。”</p><p>“不割也行，给你戴个贞操带，钥匙冲马桶里去。”</p><p>“狗逼又湿了吧？别的小母狗还没你这么爱流水。”</p><p>“母狗怎么尿，还要我教你吗？”</p><p>男人旁若无人地说着这些话，他语气很淡，像是在工作会议上谈论季度报表，焉栩嘉却听得耳朵根子都要烧起来。母狗怎么尿，母狗才不会抬腿，而是像自己现在这样四肢着地，狗逼朝着泥土……</p><p>在强度越来越大的调教中，焉栩嘉心知自己早已沦为一个实打实的受虐狂，可他还是没想到竟会有这么一天，他一个直男，因为对方要将他阉割的话语，兴奋到勃起。</p><p>我是母狗……狗逼在流水……主人要割了狗鸡巴……</p><p>“哈……”焉栩嘉耐不住地仰头，脖颈拉长，划出一道弧。</p><p>男人听到他的反应，大发慈悲地，容他缓了一会才说：“骚母狗，尿。”</p><p>一声令下，焉栩嘉半勃的性器喷射出之前尚未排净的尿液，冲力极大地打在泥地上，又有一些淅淅沥沥地沾到大腿上，顺着皮肤流淌下去。</p><p>视线变得模糊，焉栩嘉隐约看到手机屏幕上落了水珠，他咧着嘴笑，喉咙深处发出“呵——”的叹息。他把头仰得更高，雾气中看到久违的星空，星光透过枝桠的缝隙细碎洒在焉栩嘉脸上。</p><p>斜前方一双着深色西裤的腿缓缓靠近，在他面前站定，紧接着一只大手，将他的脸按进自己的裤裆。动作熟悉又陌生，是调教结束的信号。</p><p>焉栩嘉紧绷的神经终于断了，他两膝一滑，跌坐在被自己的尿液弄湿的泥土里，于是他更深地埋在来人的裤裆里，被他逃脱又沉沦无数次的味道再次俘获。</p><p>“焉焉，我们回家了。”</p><p>赵磊说。</p><p>兜兜转转，他们似乎又归于原点。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 原点</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>焉栩嘉一直知道，自己是个不折不扣的性变态，他的性唤醒是狗，泥土，强暴戏码。他曾想也许自己一辈子就这样了，躲在烧灼的烈日下，披一身根正苗红，让那些龌龊下流的心思烂在更深的深处。</p><p>欲望从没长着一张婊子的脸，相反，焉栩嘉清朗利落，体格健硕，少年感极强，能完美带入百分之八十少女的校园春梦。校论坛里有一个投票，起初是为评选洛大男神，没过多久就变成了焉栩嘉个人的彩虹屁集中楼。</p><p>“你们听过男神吸鼻子吗，去年冬天焉栩嘉感冒了，还坚持去图书馆自习啊，我坐他斜对面，那声音吸溜得我心都痒了，就好像被天使的羽毛拂过，滑溜溜酥麻麻，让人脸红心跳。”食堂里，姜文文翘着二郎腿，大大咧咧地揽着焉栩嘉的脖子，用一口蹩脚的播音腔念道。</p><p>姜文文是焉栩嘉的室友，洛大的宿舍是四人间，有一位早早搬出去跟女朋友同居，另一位是穆斯林，校方不知所谓地将他安插进汉族宿舍，果不其然引爆一场冲突。秉承宗教信仰自由，焉栩嘉宿舍的床位最终空置了，校方说之后会再安排其他学生住进来，不了了之。于是四人间变成了焉栩嘉和姜文文相依为命。</p><p>“去年？我感冒了吗？”焉栩嘉避重就轻。</p><p>姜文文啧啧感慨，“现在的妹子也太虎了，你丫擤个鼻涕都能让她们高潮，焉小同志，你这样很危险啊，分分钟制造社会不安定因素。”</p><p>焉栩嘉用胳膊肘怼了他一下，“好好说话。”</p><p>姜文文猛地向后一闪，夸张地吸气，手掌捂着胸口龇牙咧嘴道，“操，告你谋杀亲夫啊！”</p><p>几个女生从旁边走过，听到姜文文的话，便窃笑着捂住嘴，怕羞又兴奋地低声交流着什么。</p><p>“姜文文，”焉栩嘉愈发无语，“我奉劝你少看论坛吧，咱俩那什么‘文言文cp’，荼毒祖国花朵不说，还……”</p><p>话没说完被姜文文截过，“啧！喊谁呢喊谁呢？”</p><p>姜文文唯一的人生污点，用他自己的话说，就是这个“娘们兮兮”的名字。他自我介绍都管自己叫姜文，姜文的姜，姜文的文。每当焉栩嘉要跟他说正事，便故意喊他全名，效果卓著。</p><p>“谁应喊谁。你不知道咱俩有多少cp粉吗，天天上赶着给人发糖。”焉栩嘉扒完最后两口盖饭，抽出张纸巾擦嘴，瞄一眼姜文文面前没动几口的饭菜，随口问道：“你减肥啊？”</p><p>姜文文还在津津有味地翻看焉栩嘉的彩虹屁，心不在焉地嗯了一声。</p><p>焉栩嘉又问：“下午没课吧，你一会去哪儿？”</p><p>姜文文这才放下手机，眼睛向上翻了一圈，“去话剧社。外联拉了个新赞助，今天开会。”</p><p>焉栩嘉拍拍他的肩膀，“辛苦了啊，大导演。”</p><p>姜文文骂道：“少幸灾乐祸，我的台柱子，等开春有你忙的。”</p><p>他们来得早尚没到饭点儿，这会子人渐多，食堂嘈杂起来。焉栩嘉跟姜文文示意了一下，将餐盘收到流理区，缓步往宿舍走。</p><p>冬天就快过去了，学校里早已有心急的女孩披了长风衣，穿着过膝靴，露出嫩白一节大腿。沿路不知名的绿植漫生新芽，浅浅一层新绿，生机盎然。</p><p>好像冬天已经过去了，但小麻雀还屯着一身的冬膘，麻球儿似地挤成几团，焉栩嘉便停下来饶有兴致地看。他手往兜里一插，春风里瘦瘦高高一条，略宽的裤腿被吹得勒出腿型，布料下是紧实的肌肉块子。</p><p>“小焉子，走吗！”</p><p>焉栩嘉回头看，郭子凡正骑台小轮车，屁股不沾座儿，慢悠悠地往他跟前凑。</p><p>车根本还没碰到焉栩嘉，但焉栩嘉小幅歪了一下，直接跌到地上，一脸“小媳妇儿受气”的表情，嘴唇颤抖着，眼中迅速聚满了水汽。他手撑在地上想爬起来，却几次摔倒。</p><p>一通骚操作把郭子凡看懵了，还带这么玩的？他明知焉栩嘉是在碰瓷，又怕自己真的撞到了他，只好手忙脚乱下来，支了车就要扶焉栩嘉。</p><p>说时迟那时快，前一秒还在柏油地上挣扎的焉栩嘉，腰腹一个使力，硬生生从地上倒弓形站起来，两步轻巧越过郭子凡，长腿一伸翻身上车。脚蹬子一踩，就往前冲了二十来米。</p><p>郭子凡瞪大了眼，愣神半天才想起来追。他一边追一边喊，“操你个小兔崽子！爸爸今天不揍得你屁股开花就不姓郭！”</p><p>焉栩嘉哈哈笑着，原地掉头又朝郭子凡骑过来，他绕着郭子凡一圈圈地兜，欠了吧唧的，“来啊爸爸，是时候给我点父爱了。”</p><p>郭子凡被他气得老眼昏花，叉着腰歇在原地，“你他妈的，甜甜知道你这么皮吗？”</p><p>“哈？甜甜是谁？”焉栩嘉停下来。</p><p>“会计系追你那个，我们这届的。”郭子凡说。</p><p>焉栩嘉从车上跳下来，“哦哦那个学姐，我又没问过她叫啥。”</p><p>“少来，小焉子我可告诉你，这妞儿辣得很，你留心着点。”郭子凡白了他一眼。</p><p>焉栩嘉推着车跟郭子凡往宿舍区走，“不是，师兄，这我能留心啥啊？我俩总共就见过两面。”眼睛滴溜溜一转，“怎么的，师兄，你喜欢她啊？”</p><p>“……没有。”</p><p>“哦——”焉栩嘉刻意拖了长腔，话锋一转又问起了老刘这周的动态。</p><p>焉栩嘉和郭子凡是同门师兄弟，政法类院校男女失衡，他俩差一届，都是同期生里的男生独苗，夹在一屋子女学生里倍儿显眼，一来二去自然相熟。老刘是他俩的导师，为人贼正派，不像其他硕导采取放养式，对他们要求颇高。</p><p>郭子凡苦笑一下，“害，就那样呗，上周我书没背好嘛，周末丫给我发qq，你敢信？老刘，发qq，督促我这周一定要好好背书！妈的，要不是我床头就挂着那件‘研究生院’的球服，我还以为我穿越到中学了。”</p><p>“也就抓你们半年了，明年就轮到我们了。”焉栩嘉摇摇头，“对了，我怎么听前几届说好多年没背书了，怎么到你们这届又特么背起来了，害我们也跟着倒霉。”</p><p>郭子凡瞪他，“就是因为前几届毕业去向不好啊！操，咱们老刘掐指一算，明明天时地利人和，怪什么？对了，怪没背书！好的从我们这届开始抓……”</p><p>两人说话间就走到宿舍楼下，焉栩嘉把车交还给郭子凡，快跑两步就要上楼，又想起别的什么，“师兄？”他折返回来。郭子凡疑惑地等他继续，他却笑了，耸耸肩，“我微信跟你说。”</p><p>郭子凡一头雾水地上楼了，刚拿钥匙开了门，就收到焉栩嘉的消息：“师兄，甜甜不是我的菜。”</p><p>郭子凡心底一松，“这小兔崽子……”他随手把门关上，坐在桌前回焉栩嘉消息：“是田湉。”发完了他才想起来钥匙还挂在门外，又开门去拔，心里美滋滋，好像甜甜已经答应他了似的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 金主</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>姜文文一个电话打来的时候，焉栩嘉正收拾健身包，要去做力量训练。早些年他并没刻意健身，身材倒也不差，只是后来无意发现有肌肉穿正装更好看，要不跟卖保险似的。</p><p>“焉小同志，干嘛呢？”姜文文掐着太监嗓问。</p><p>焉栩嘉听出姜文文语气里的讨好，笑了一下，“怎么，大导演？”</p><p>姜文文清清嗓子，“那个，晚上陪金主吃个饭呗？”</p><p>姜文文很少提这种要求，用他的话说，贫贱不能移，卖艺不卖身。焉栩嘉把手机拿远了些，看看时间，不到四点，“你自己陪不够啊，排场还挺大。”</p><p>姜文文听他没有明确拒绝，就知道他应了饭局，赶紧顺竿爬，“门脸儿啊同志，我陪那意味着咱们学校的颜值巅峰是我，你陪就是你，虽说我也就比你差那么一点点吧，但当代社会竞技场拼的还就是那么一毫秒……”</p><p>“行行行，打住。”焉栩嘉把宿舍窗户开个缝儿通风，“两个小时后吧，哪儿见？”</p><p>姜文文说：“高档地儿，随园。”</p><p>“……教工食堂啊？”</p><p>“可不，金主指定的。”</p><p>焉栩嘉想说还挺不走寻常路，就听着手机那头的声音变得断断续续，背景也空旷起来。他忍不住笑骂，“操你能不能别撒尿的时候打电话啊？我真服了。”</p><p>姜文文跟着乐，“我没撒尿！”</p><p>“闭嘴吧大导演，有味儿。”焉栩嘉又怼了两句，这才挂了电话。</p><p>半下午的健身房人不算多，焉栩嘉跟前台刷了卡，想先去瑜伽房做热身。三面玻璃的房间通亮，里面传出节奏欢快的英文歌，夹杂某个更欢快的男声。</p><p>“跟我的节奏！左右左右左右……加速了加速了冲刺！再加把劲儿！你还有力你能行！”</p><p>焉栩嘉无语，戴章生大概是他见过的最上头的私教。可问题是丫根本不是私教，是这家校园健身房的小股东，仗着自己近水楼台，天天在健身房里带妹子。他饱含同情地看了一眼在戴章生眼皮子底下做变速冲刺的女学生，估计是累得够呛，小脸胀红，紧身外套的拉锁一直包到下巴，胸前两团水袋子波涛汹涌。</p><p>啧，这哥们儿也太那个。</p><p>焉栩嘉坐着练腿外展时，戴章生凑到跟前，倚着器材打量他。</p><p>“别看了，没胸。”焉栩嘉呼气。</p><p>戴章生笑笑，“刚看见你了，咋没进来？”</p><p>原是在瑜伽房外晃的那一下被戴章生注意到了，焉栩嘉腿上没停，“哟，戴老板还有心思看我啊？”</p><p>“我有美人雷达，”戴章生很神秘地说，“方圆十里内的帅哥美女都逃不过我的小眼睛。”</p><p>还十里呢，你知道十里多远吗。</p><p>“哎不是，焉栩嘉，你不会觉得我是变态吧？”戴章生见他没反应，追问了句。</p><p>焉栩嘉没留神他的语气，一时间反应不过来，不知道他这话什么意思。焉栩嘉停了动作，站起来调整挡板，把腿外展换成腿内收，又重新坐下来，“我那会看你俩郎情妾意，不忍打扰。”</p><p>戴章生愣了下，搓搓手，“果然是高材生，说话跟说书似地。”</p><p>戴章生家就在洛大附近，他不爱念书，混了个中专毕业就到外面打杂活了。</p><p>焉栩嘉抽了条毛巾擦脸，顺手往上擦了擦头，正要说话，听见戴章生低声道：“我没读过多少书，跟你们聊聊，感觉自己也是大学生了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉眼神有些复杂，他犹豫了下，浮夸地挑起单边眉，“害，纠结这个干嘛，行行出状元啊戴老板，出了这个校门，我们这些学生可要靠你罩。再说了，抽烟喝酒烫头，谁还没点癖好了。”</p><p>戴章生倒是好哄，语气立马轻快起来，“那你呢，焉栩嘉，你有什么癖好吗？”</p><p>癖好？</p><p>焉栩嘉脑子里一闪而过某些画面。</p><p>金属和皮革拼接的束缚带，全封闭胶衣下的赤裸人形，两腿张开被迫自慰的人形犬……</p><p>一闪而过。</p><p>焉栩嘉抿抿唇，若有所思地凝视戴章生，“有啊，健身。”</p><p>“哎哎别介，可不打折！”戴章生总算放过他。</p><p>焉栩嘉洗澡的时候还在回想戴章生的话。要么说东方不亮西方亮，网购刚兴起那几年，快递只送到学校门口，戴章生跟洛大租了个店面，专门负责校门口到宿舍楼下的三公里，不论大小一块钱一件，硬是赶在菜鸟驿站出现前，狠赚了一波汗水钱。</p><p>之后洛大跟风出现了不少跑腿业务，收送快递的，还有代排奶茶、电话叫早的，戴章生店一盘，隔一个月就开了健身房。</p><p>减肥健身本就是年轻人的刚需，戴章生又无师自通地搞了饥饿营销，巧妙控制健身房流量。不管真火假火吧，几年下来戴章生俨然成为青年创业领军人物，还上了几次校报。</p><p>焉栩嘉想，他倒真没糊弄戴老板，出了校门是得靠人罩。</p><p>他把被汗浸湿的一身儿塞进包里，去前台冲蛋白粉喝，发微信给姜文文：“我先去点菜吧？总共几个人？”</p><p>姜文文回他：“小琴去了。金主现在大步流星视察校园呢，到经院网球场了，你来。”</p><p>视察校园？还大步流星？</p><p>焉栩嘉脑补了一个大腹便便的企业老总，穿着绝称不上得体的西装，手背后面，挺着肚子指点学校基础建设……什么啊，装逼都不会，视察个毛的网球场，应该视察图书馆啊。</p><p>他回了个天线宝宝平地摔的表情包，跟戴章生打了招呼，往网球场去。</p><p>网球场边上早聚了不少人，焉栩嘉一眼就看到姜文文那厮，他正跟谁讲电话，左手在空中指点江山。焉栩嘉飞速扫视了一圈，似乎并没有看到想象中的秃顶老男人。</p><p>姜文文挂了电话，嘟囔着什么鱼丸粗面，手机往兜里一揣，抬脸就看到焉栩嘉。“哎，操！你没声没响的啊！”他往后退了半步。</p><p>焉栩嘉笑笑，眨巴眨巴眼睛，“金主呢？”</p><p>“喏，那儿。”姜文文朝旁边努努嘴。</p><p>“好球！”一声男低音的喝彩响起，那人还啪啪拍了几下巴掌。</p><p>姜文文说：“就带头那个。”</p><p>焉栩嘉怔了一下，“金主”比他稍矮一点，但挺拔匀称，别说大腹便便了，看起来就没丁点赘肉。那人穿着正装皮鞋和西裤，上面套着冲锋衣，领口露出里面的衬衣领，是海军蓝白相间的条纹。整个人清爽利落，有些刻意遮掩的书卷气。</p><p>早听说冲锋衣才是真看脸，但他从没见过谁日常穿冲锋衣这样好看，包括焉栩嘉自己。</p><p>“赵老师，赵老师！”姜文文没给他多少感慨的时间，拉着他往人群里凑，“这焉栩嘉，我室友，我们社台柱子。”</p><p>“金主”转过来，嘴角勾起的弧度很小，目光灼灼透过金丝眼镜凝视焉栩嘉。他看人的眼神很专注，不过是半秒，焉栩嘉却有种他们之前认识的错觉。</p><p>他还以为自己的头发干透了，现在又潮湿起来，风吹过时激得耳后发痒。</p><p>男人向他伸出手，动作强势却没有侵略性，分寸把控得极好，他自报家门，“赵磊。姜文文说了你一下午。”</p><p>焉栩嘉有些不自然地回握住他，“赵老师好。”</p><p>赵磊笑了一下，捏了捏他的手，“小心着凉。”</p><p>“啊？”焉栩嘉试着抽回手，未果。</p><p>“你头发还湿的。”赵磊又笑笑，这才松开他。</p><p>他声音颇有磁性，咬字像是刻意练过，听不出半点口音。焉栩嘉躲着他的眼神，别别扭扭地回道：“嗯，没事。”顿了下，脑子不知怎么一抽，又补充道，“耐操。”</p><p>空气凝固了三秒。</p><p>赵磊突然哈哈大笑起来，爽朗的声音冲破尴尬，一圈人后脚跟着也笑起来。</p><p>那副金丝眼镜后的眼睛弯着，“挺可爱，焉焉。”</p><p>焉焉。</p><p>焉栩嘉窘红着脸，被这称呼逗引，鼓起勇气迎着赵磊的眼睛直视过去。明明自己还要高一点的，却好像要抬头仰视他。</p><p>那双温润眸子深处正折射凌厉的光，轻而易举降伏他的勇气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 开始想象</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赵磊很难不注意到饭桌上隔了三个人的视线，小心翼翼，怕羞，又因为太过好奇止不住探究的眼神。这眼神他太过熟悉，气定神闲地直直迎视过去，果然是姜文文口中的台柱子。</p><p>而焉栩嘉偷窥被逮了个正着，也不知这赵老师有什么魔力，他竟愣愣地定在那处，两只圆眼睛水汪汪，下一秒就要急哭出来似的。</p><p>赵磊好笑地挑眉，放他一马，转头与姜文文聊起赞助事宜。焉栩嘉长吁一口气，灌了自己满肚子茶水压惊，竖了只耳朵听两人说话。</p><p>原是这赵老师分管省里大学生支教事宜，剧组收了钱要做支教题材的舞台剧，姜文文提了几个大纲他都不甚满意，说太刻意，硬宣传观众难买账。话头一转cue焉栩嘉，“焉焉呢？怎么想？”</p><p>焉栩嘉呛了口水，咳嗽两声，拿纸巾擦了嘴才敢说话，“我？我的意见不重要——”</p><p>“当然重要，”赵磊微皱起眉头，“很重要。”</p><p>焉栩嘉支吾着说不出一句囫囵话，见赵磊沉沉凝视自己，连带着他那些手下都放下筷子望向他，他强打起精神整理思绪。姜文文与男人的话他本就只听了个一知半解，让他在一桌专业人士面前讲策划也着实班门弄斧，况且——</p><p>“况且为什么要避免刻意呢？”他反问道，“本来就是伟光正的主题，严肃宏大很难被娱乐化，也不应该被娱乐化，为什么要回避伟光正的表现形式？”</p><p>顿了下又提议，“不如索性诗朗诵。”</p><p>这话像出乎赵磊意料，又像意料之中，金丝镜框下的双眸折射出既惊喜又欣赏的神采，眉头轻动，竟朝姜文文笑道，“嗯，确实可以考虑。”</p><p>姜文文灰着张脸，忙端了酒杯起来敬酒，坐下时狠狠剮了焉栩嘉一眼。焉栩嘉不明所以，他只见金主似乎被他抖的机灵取悦，自己也与有荣焉地愉快起来。</p><p>一行人饭毕，赵磊问及桌上提到的学校附近的“堕落街”，他兴致勃勃，姜文文便引众人前去。等金主当真逛起小吃摊，他才落后两步，等着默默跟在人群后面的焉栩嘉，手肘往他肚子上怼，“靠，专业砸场子？”</p><p>焉栩嘉下意识含腰，跳着躲，“哎？”</p><p>“搞你妹的诗朗诵啊！”姜文文恨铁不成钢，“人家赞助的条件就是咱们出支教舞台剧，你倒好，直接给否了！”</p><p>焉栩嘉愣住，正巧被姜文文抓到空档，重重一记擂在肋骨。他理亏，痛得龇牙咧嘴，抬眼见金主正停在红豆烧的小车前，两手插兜，跟旁人谈笑风生一副心情极好的样子。</p><p>晚风吹得温柔，男人冲锋衣敞怀，却也没被吹乱分毫，里面的衬衫倒起了涟漪，连同焉栩嘉莫名的情绪一起。他似乎对焉栩嘉的视线格外敏感，焉栩嘉不过一抬眼皮子的功夫就又被他逮到了，利落转头，重重注视回去。却也不眷恋，嘴角微不可视地勾起弧度，又转回去瞧铁板上的小圆饼。</p><p>不多会那小圆饼就烤得两面焦黄，被老板包在油纸里递出来。男人接过，示意手下人扫码付钱，罢了竟是径直朝焉栩嘉走去。</p><p>“没吃饱吧？”赵磊笑道，他把红豆烧塞给焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉猝不及防，兜了一袖子的奶香和焦糖味儿，“看你刚才没吃多少，净喝茶了。”</p><p>点心刚出锅尚有余热，隔着一层单薄的包装纸，烫得焉栩嘉手腕一抖，又被赵磊手掌敏捷托住。男人手指纤长，皮肤细腻，比焉栩嘉常年打篮球的手小一圈，力道却重，指节牢牢箍住焉栩嘉的手背，“小心。”他事后诸葛亮。</p><p>焉栩嘉话到嘴边又不知该说什么，是说自己吃得很饱，还是自己最近戒碳水，又或者该说领导先吃。他魂不守舍，待到和姜文文送赵磊他们上车，红豆烧仍是好端端举在手里。</p><p>姜文文为五斗米折腰，追着车屁股的尾烟用力挥手，就差高喊“金主爸爸再爱我们剧组一次”，最后叹口气，一个猛龙掏月掉头来抢焉栩嘉的红豆烧。焉栩嘉这才回了神，他也不知哪来的机敏，“噌”地把手臂举过头顶，仗着自己比姜文文高几分，硬是从猛龙口中护回了那块小圆饼。</p><p>“干嘛！你又不吃碳水！”姜文文气恼道。他当然知道今晚这乌龙怪不得焉栩嘉，可他实在憋屈。</p><p>红豆烧凉透了，边缘那圈焦糖涌出一丝腥味，焉栩嘉仍是护着他的饼，“现在想吃了。”他快步往回走，身后姜文文还在冲马路牙子撒气，一脚踢到水泥板上，痛得抱脚乱跳。</p><p>他其实不想吃，哪怕这红豆烧是赵老师给的。</p><p>焉栩嘉回宿舍便把红豆烧放进保鲜盒，先是收到他与姜文文合买的小冰箱里，又怕姜文文伺机泄愤，只得又拿出来，横竖是没处放，索性摆在台灯下供着。姜文文仍是有些郁闷，却也没忘了下楼打热水时帮焉栩嘉提了一壶，焉栩嘉讨好道，“大导演不计小演员过。”</p><p>大导演白他一眼，戴了耳机单排，“老子水卡没钱了，用的你的。”</p><p>焉栩嘉“扑哧”一声，知道室友这是没生自己的气了，便也不再管他，靠着桌子刷起微博来。</p><p>相比其他男生，焉栩嘉关注的人并不多，郭子凡推过几个番号博主给他，美其名曰“救救成年人”，焉栩嘉一一笑纳，又顺手回推了一波头像搔首弄姿的大奶博主。郭子凡对此嗤之以鼻，他说那些奶子其实都是屁股，照骗，没准还是女装大佬。闻言焉栩嘉倒是兴致更浓，“就算是屁股也好看耶！”</p><p>他百无聊赖地翻着页面，事实上能看的东西少得可怜，一眼扫过去全是发出即挂的灰色方块，密密麻麻排着系统水印，“图片违规未显示”。于是一个完好无损的九宫格引起了他的注意。</p><p>跪姿，绳缚。</p><p>模特穿得端正，说是衣冠楚楚也不为过，两膝分开与肩同宽，西裤贴裹着大腿肌肉，胯间鼓鼓囊囊一大团。他手被束缚在背后，手腕处的活结引出两条上过油的麻绳，从腋下绕过胸口。头低垂，看不清脸，微光下两扇睫毛投出好长的深影，臣服于镜头外的某人。</p><p>九张图情境无差，角度不同。</p><p>焉栩嘉将中间那张点了原图保存，随手划到下面看评论，无非是“硬了”、“射了”之类的猥亵之语，甚至还有自称女性的用户说“掏出幻肢”什么的。关页面前瞥到条不寻常的评论，那人马甲末尾带个m，圈一个末尾带s的马甲，留言似在撒娇：“主人我也想要~”</p><p>s马甲的回复傲慢极了，“这捆法没什么技术含量。”</p><p>焉栩嘉好奇，他点开s马甲的主页，几下便翻到那人的绳缚杰作，果真华丽花哨五五六六七七八八的。不过他的模特脱了精光，关键三点打了微博自带的马赛克，呈现出一种五块钱小黄片的质感，焉栩嘉摇摇头，又顺着他微博里的评论翻看其他相关用户的主页。</p><p>不翻还好，这下焉栩嘉新世界的大门打开了。用郭子凡的话说，就是发现了一个窑子。</p><p>这世上竟有如此多人，与他焉栩嘉同样古怪。他们古怪得光明正大，大剌剌赤足在白日里起舞，舞姿或许算不上曼妙，甚至还有些张牙舞爪，可焉栩嘉羡慕得眼热心跳。他围着那群人看，连脚趾都蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>那是种什么感觉呢？像是一个并没有红瓤的野生西瓜遇到另一个野生西瓜，然后顺藤摸到整片田野的野生西瓜。这太阳下有红瓤的，一刀切下去呲甜水的才是怪胎。</p><p>他按捺着雀跃，火速冲了个冷水澡爬上床，姜文文奇怪，“你现在就睡？要我关大灯吗？”</p><p>焉栩嘉胡乱应了一声，抱住手机津津有味啃起来。他很快筛选出几位重点观察对象，统统点了关注，又注意到某个博主的简介是“有奴勿扰”，咂咂嘴，颇为可惜地取关掉。</p><p>直玩到手机的金属后盖烫手，屏幕显示13%电量预警，焉栩嘉才胀红着脸昏沉沉堕入梦境。</p><p>他又做了那个梦。</p><p>赤裸下身跪坐在男人面前，阴茎被踩在鞋底，最脆弱的部位摁在地板上狠狠磨，磨出了火，烧灼着疼。梦里他的服从性好差，痉挛地躲，膝行后退，逃过男人皮鞋的折磨。又怕男人惩罚，慌张地俯下身去，脸颊紧贴皮鞋锃亮的鞋面，伸出舌头去舔。</p><p>头顶一声轻笑，焉栩嘉怯怯抬眼，梦中的男人第一次有了具象。他声音清亮，斥责焉栩嘉，“让你动了吗？”就在焉栩嘉犹豫着不知该摆出什么姿势，或继续什么动作时，男人讥笑道，“既然要舔，就给我好好舔。”</p><p>鞋尖懒懒抬起些许，强硬地凑到焉栩嘉嘴边，皮革撬开齿关，往口腔深处重重地捣。</p><p>“唔——唔——！”焉栩嘉呜咽起来，他被逼出了生理性的泪水，隔了层雾朦胧地望向男人。而男人目光灼灼地凝视他，直至焉栩嘉被自己的口水呛到，咳咳地喘，他这才放过他。</p><p>蹲下来与他平视，男人斜觑自己鞋上晶莹的湿痕，又打量焉栩嘉跪得歪七扭八的身体，“一早就看出来你是条这么骚的狗，焉焉。”</p><p>“焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉！焉——栩——嘉！”</p><p>昨晚睡得太晚，梦里又跪着给人擦了一晚上皮鞋，焉栩嘉腰酸背疼爬不起来，硬是被姜文文摇醒。他被子蒙住脸，额顶的刘海支棱着，眼睛根本睁不开。</p><p>姜文文趴在他床头，手机屏幕的荧光照亮那张睡眼惺忪的脸，“看！金主发了赞助合同来！”</p><p>赵磊居然同意了。</p><p>——他梦里的男人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>